


малиновый кексик с посыпушкой

by mcrmyfuckme



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrmyfuckme/pseuds/mcrmyfuckme
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

Джерард Уэй – студент крутейшего университета в городке N вдали от родного дома, откуда уехал, будучи полным уверенности и надежд, они же рассеялись сразу по приезду. Поступить было его давнишней мечтой, поэтому он потел над учебниками дни и ночи, донимал родителей своими наперёд выстроенными «перспективами», как жаждущий конфет ребёнок, что со всей дури дёргает взрослых за рукава, и рассказывал младшему брату сказки о хорошей жизни. Довольно-таки серьёзный возраст, окончание школы с колледжем и безупречные результаты экзаменов пришли, а полное взросление – нет, с каким же трепетным волнением родители отправили его в свободное плавание с одной-то маленькой досочкой. Джерард был невероятно счастлив.

Время протекло быстро, и сложный первый месяц в незнакомом окружении канул в лету, как страшный сон. Уэй часто говорит невпопад и нервно смеётся вместо ответа, наивно верит каждому собеседнику, после чего хлопает себя по лбу и произносит: «Какая досада!» — лёгкое, воздушное стеснение, крошечный страх оступиться и огромная неслыханная доброта не делают его дураком. Джерард – тот самый парниша, которого перестают звать на вечеринки из-за множества отказов, в которого одни кидают мятые бумажки с оскорблениями, пока вторые пытаются сдружиться; для кого пропустить всего бокальчик слабого алкоголя до двадцати одного года – было что-то незаконное настолько, будто за этим следует смертная казнь. Джерард – именно из тех человечков, чей приторный характер одновременно может довести до бешенства и заставить извиниться на месте; кому приходилось самостоятельность осваивать без чужих советов и убедиться, что, в прочем-то, несильно она отличается от висения на шее у родителей. Они не жалели помогать деньгами, но, тем не менее, одобрительно закивали головами при его решительном «Мам, пап, я всё сам» на другом конце телефонного провода и умилились, словно он детсадовец.

Такого, как Джерард, чересчур пыльная работа, если не поломает, то окунёт в непритворные недобрые реалии, а соваться туда – дело хоть ему и полезное, но страшное. Решение добывать средства к существованию самому пришло Уэю в начале весны, он перебрал множество доступных вариантов подработки, придирчиво по своей манере зануды отбрасывая каждый за малейший непонравившийся ему аспект, и к маю выбрал идеальное местечко – «молодая» закусочная. Построили её небольшое здание сравнительно недавно среди невысоких разноцветных офисов, внутри обстановка напоминает Джерарду кафе, в котором он часто зависал с друзьями дома, оттого ему эта работа приглянулась ещё больше – как-никак, пропитанная ностальгией вещь греет душу не слабее чистой идиллии с кем-то любимым. Закусочная угощает посетителей в большинстве разнообразной сдобной выпечкой, либо обыкновенными завтраками, а поит пятью видами пакетированного чая, кофе и сладкой газировкой. Заходят сюда все, кому не лень: и голодные подростки, и клерки, работающие неподалёку, шаловливые гуляющие детишки, молодёжь и даже целые семьи. Джерард стоит за кассой и иногда берёт на себя роль официанта, его улыбка во все тридцать два начищенных неровных зуба озаряет кафешку мягким светом, так что все её завсегдатаи уже знают его и могут позволить перекинуться парой слов, а он, конечно же, почешет затылок сквозь чуть растрёпанные тёмно-русые волосы и ответит исключительно с позитивом. До конца учебного года Уэй мог брать только неполный рабочий день и с наступлением летних каникул перешёл на целую смену, умудряясь при этом успевать корпеть за дополнительной литературой.

В один из таких дней, точно после выходного – в понедельник – Джерард обрёл ещё одного постоянного гостя. Стояла невыносимая жара, вентилятор совсем пришёл в негодность, кассир каждую секунду вытирал лицо ладонью или полотенцем, а когда никто не ожидал его, уходил умыться ледяной водой. Ранние пташки в виде посетителей махали на себя небольшой книжечкой меню в картонной обложке, многие заходили купить бутылочку ледяной воды, что та быстро закончилась. Негромкий звон колокольчиков на шнурках, прикреплённых к верхнему дверному косяку скотчем, уведомил всё заведение о чьём-то приходе или уходе. За высокий порог, о котором предупреждение не споткнуться висит на листке бумаги снаружи, на красно-белую плитку ступил невысокий молодой человек в удлинённой голубой рубашке с коротким рукавом – это Джерард запомнил точно, ведь бедолага невесть сколько прошёл с одной расстёгнутой пуговицей, а ему пришлось незаметно усмехнуться и вежливо сказать об этом. Так завязалось неловкое очередное знакомство Уэя на работе с приятным и, чего греха таить, довольно симпатичным парнем по имени Фрэнк. Тот зашёл в закусочную по ошибке, когда искал другое место по совету человека, чьё имя уже забыл, и решил, как всегда, покусочничать вместо полноценного завтрака здесь – уж больно приглянулась ему атмосфера и до крайности приветливый кассир. Наспех Фрэнк взял пирожное, приглянувшееся ему только по внешнему виду и одинокому ожиданию участи съедения где-то в углу полочки прилавка, и кружку крепкого кофе. Большего ему и не требовалось – не хотелось.

Новый знакомый Уэя сначала был для него не больше, чем простым посетителем, но спустя время всё стало постепенно меняться, что и оба не заметили живого общения между собой. Фрэнк появлялся в кафе ещё не раз, потом и вовсе стал забегать каждое утро перед работой, в основном за чем-нибудь сытным и вкусным (однажды он в шутку пообещал перепробовать всё, но заказы его оставались однообразными), всегда – за бодрящим кофе без сахара. За одну нелёгкую неделю принцип работы кафе изменился, и Джерард забрал себе обязанности официанта, чему был даже рад. Он мог заводить целый диалог с Фрэнком, пока отмечал карандашом заказы в блокнотике размером с ладонь с птичками на обложке, среди разных предложений проскальзывал минимум слов о самом парне и его жизни, а Джи, благодаря безупречной памяти, запомнил и сложил маленький, но что-то да значащий пазл. Итак, что он имеет: Фрэнк работает в редакции неподалёку отсюда, живёт в не лучшем районе и ничего не успевает сделать с утра. Нередко он берётся за работу прямо во время завтрака или что-то въедливо высчитывает, задумчиво глядя в одну точку, пропуская мимо ушей некоторые слова Джерарда и забывая про остывающий напиток. Несмотря на обыкновенную утреннюю напряжённость, их разговоры всегда шли гладко, Айеро мило улыбался, а с какого-то дня стал официанту что-то говорить на прощание. Около месяца Уэй видел посетителя с недлинным и часто растрёпанным каре, которое он буквально расчёсывал пальцами; однажды Фрэнк пришёл подстриженным и даже склонил голову от едва заметного смущения, когда работник не сразу узнал его и, замявшись, воскликнул: «О, Фрэнки, тебе очень идёт!»

Джерарду нравился Фрэнк. Он, не осознавая, невесомо влюблялся в выразительные глаза, цвет которых упустил из внимания, въющиеся тёмные волосы, ломкий и мятежный голос, что отзывался сахарным эхом в его голове и превращался в низкий шёпот. В ладонь с парочкой небольших татуировок, которая неправильно, сильно поджав указательный и средний пальцы, держала ручку и спешно выводила неразборчивым почерком целые страницы. Изредка Фрэнк надевал очки, перед этим протерев их низом рубашки, и выглядел в них так непривычно и забавно, будто вместо серьёзного журналиста за столиком сидит скрюченный студент-заучка. Несомненно, Айеро был любимым посетителем у официанта, чего тот не признавал и не замечал, как с утра стал специально ждать работягу-кофемана. Тот тоже был странным, но Джерардовская любовь к людям этот факт отрицала: для него нормально чуть ли не всё.

Также, у Уэя не было места для любви, да и не считал он нужным заводить отношения. Его план представлял собой нуднейшую для многих систему, но устраивающую его самого: учёба на первом месте, после неё карьера и обязательно какое-нибудь достижение, а тогда уже можно задуматься о жизни с другим человеком. Бессмысленный союз на «парочку дней» его не интересовал от слова «совсем», и до корней бесил наблюдаемый им со стороны чужой опыт. Считая себя человеком разумным, втюриться Джерард не боялся и не собирался, но сколько бы он просто не приглядывался к миловидным девушкам со своего колледжа, никто его не привлекал. Вполне хорошо, никаких лишних неудобств в голове. Из этого всего следует, что единственный вариант положительных отношений для Уэя – дружба. Он стеснялся Фрэнка, несмотря на тонкую ниточку ментальной связи между ними, возникшую из ниоткуда. Какая, чёрт возьми, может быть дружба у мягкотелого официанта и загадочного журналюги? С этим во взрослой жизни у него как раз и не складывалось, поэтому оставалось лишь мирно ждать звона колокольчиков и издалека заметной сжатой улыбки из обветренных розовых губ, облокотившись на стойку у прилавка.

Появление Фрэнка каждый божий будний день заставляло Уэя заливаться пунцом и разжигало тёплый огонёк радости глубоко под его сердцем, чего тот понимал не до конца и лишь глупо улыбался с приходом утра. Когда любитель миниатюрных кексов и минимум двух кружек крепкого кофе кончал с трапезой и, небрежно закинув длинную ручку коричневой сумки на плечо, мирно уходил, Джи уже мысленно перемещался в следующий день и придумывал их диалог, но Фрэнк – не актёр – никогда не шёл по сценарию. Официант всё хотел перейти черту короткого утреннего разговора на что-то серьёзнее, но все слова выносило лавиной из памяти, стоило силуэту Айеро только повидеться за большим чистым окном: весь оставшийся день Уэй корил себя за неправильные две секунды и откладывал затею на следующий, но ничего не происходило.

— Сладкий! — раздалось однажды на всё заведение за спиной Уэя, как только он отошёл и собрался обслужить только что пришедших восьмиклассниц – таких же постоянных вечно хохочущих посетительниц.

— Что? — Уэй впал в ступор, в шоке обернулся и поймал на себе неоднозначный взгляд Фрэнка. На нём была рубашка, которую работник обожал – фланелевая, в сине-зелёную клетку, с длинным рукавом. Утром, когда солнце ещё не до конца встало над городом, было прохладно, и Айеро приятно грелся в кафешке.

— Ты принёс мне сладкий кофе, — ладонь, на пальцах которой красовалось несколько колец, сжимала ручку белой кружки, по которой текла одна сбежавшая капля чёрного напитка. По лицу невыспавшегося журналиста было ясно, что он недоволен, как бы ни старался сохранять тон спокойным.

Джерарду стало до того неловко перед особенным для себя гостем, словно это неудача вселенского масштаба. Он кинулся за ненужной кружкой и извинился раз сто. Смотря ему вслед и мучаясь от жажды, Фрэнк не сдерживал широкой улыбки – до чего же мил этот растяпа с короткими волнистыми волосами.

* * *

То сентябрьское воскресенье не предвещало плохого. Наоборот, встретило Джерарда высокой температурой на улице, безлюдными проспектами, прекрасным настроением и самочувствием после достаточных часов ночного сна, а также знанием того, что вся домашняя работа осталась во вчерашнем дне, поэтому вечер свободен. Выходные парниша отдавал любимой подработке и ни капли не жалел: во-первых, хоть на чуток, но больше денег, во-вторых, ещё минуты в присутствии Фрэнка, от которых бьётся чаще хитрое сердце, и трясутся руки, а внутри всё мякнет. Уэй чувствовал себя, как в средней школе: собственная стеснительность утомляла не хуже долгой учёбы.

Парень зашёл в пекарню, успевшую стать уже чуть ли не вторым домом, в который мило возвращаться снова и снова. Место веяло атмосферой с запахом свежей выпечки, дешёвых чаёв с ароматизаторами и духов пухленькой кухарки аромата вешней розы. Здесь звучал смех и мелкие ссоры, кантри из барахлящего музыкального автомата, который изначально ставился для красоты, неслышное воркование с кухни и, конечно же, беспокойные колокольчики. Утро выходного дня, все спят, поэтому помещение практически пустое, но всё-таки нашлись голодные жаворонки. И к такому Джи привык: в это время было очень тихо, ведь город не пробудился до конца; одиноко, так как не все ещё прибыли на рабочее место в отличие от утренней птички Уэя; свежо, словно день – это чистый лист. Сегодня вокруг наблюдалась возня, что официант ненароком перепугался за первые несколько секунд своего нахождения в кафе. Хотелось посидеть в тишине и, как обычно, почитать книжку, дожидаясь начала рабочего дня. Как жаль, он не знал, чем начнётся жаркое воскресенье.

— Здравствуй-здравствуй, Джерард, — игриво пропел невысокий седоватый мужчинка – владелец, что появлялся здесь нечасто. Поначалу он всем казался странным (большинство склонялось к тому, что он просто неравнодушен к алкоголю), но все постепенно привыкали, что и с ним стали говорить на равных. В общем, тараканов в этой закусочной полно, но бегают они не по углам, а в головах своих работников.

— Здравствуйте, — ответил Уэй настолько вежливо, насколько мог.

Мужчина погладил Джерарда по плечу, смахнув пылинку с футболки, и с кривой улыбкой начал свою речь. Говорил он мягко, плавно водил ладонью в воздухе, слова вылетали из его уст так ровно и непринуждённо, как от поэта. Новости, которые им сообщались, никак не вязались со спокойствием кратких фраз. Грустная гримаса иногда повисала на морщинистом лице и вмиг соскользала в небытие, потому что была ненастоящей, сымпровизированной и чересчур переигранной. Джерард верил ему. Мужичок всё тараторил, размахивая руками и хлопая себя по груди, качал головой под пристальным взглядом разочарованного Уэя. Парень за те минуты выслушал наспех выдуманную историю и ни разу не засомневался в ней – разве ему здесь могут врать? Он отвёл голову, увидел два лица: довольное и разгневанное. Родилась мысль, которая ещё долго не будет давать покоя – грёбанное сокращение на фоне банкротства и грядущего краха «церквушки» сладостей. Ах, какая жалость.

День, по полочкам выложенный Джерардом, стёрся, как ненужная формула с чёрной школьной доски. Теперь закончилось время тёплых суток в рабочем коконе. Никаких тебе спешки на автобус после занятий, раннего трезвона будильника в выходные, дружных приветствий и нелюбимого кантри. Хорошее трудно отпустить, но не трагично, Джерард бы уже лёгкой походкой побрёл по улице, насвистывая случайную песню, а потом бы поскорее с надеждой обзванивал газетные объявления в поисках новой работы. Но один страх, притаившийся ещё в давний солнечный понедельник, всплыл на поверхность и начал кусать Уэя за мозги – никакого тебе Фрэнка, рассеянный мальчик, порхающий от доброго усталого взора глаз, что напоминают любимые конфеты-карамельки. Стопы в недорогих зелёных кедах зашагали по улице в случайную сторону, Уэй, приклонив голову, рассматривал их на фоне серого ровного асфальта, по которому под дуновением мирного ветерка кружились маленькие чуть пожелтевшие листья.

* * *

Ночь выдалась довольно интересная: половину её Фрэнк кропотливо изучал каждую страницу в интернете, выданную в поиске по запросу «скрипка Гварнери дель Джезу» и с печалью смотрел в онлайне на достаточный разрыв между средней ценой и своим банковским счётом, иногда только возвращаясь к статье. Мечта двигала его сознанием, что иногда он делал себе же хуже. До жути экономный Фрэнк давно мог бы найти себе жильё получше, чем разваливающаяся хатка небольшого дома в самом старом районе города, который был вытеснен остальными новостройками и стал местом, куда лучше не соваться, но все средства он отдавал за полюбившиеся с малых лет старинные вещи. Остальную ночь он пытался провалиться в сон, да всё никак не мог: грёзы укутали его на пару с воздушным одеялом, которое плохо грело от настигнувшего позднего осеннего холода. Фрэнк об этом пожалел. 

Сегодняшнее утро началось как никогда плохо. Кое-как разлепив глаза, Фрэнк через силу встал с кровати, неаккуратно заправил её и двинулся к кухне. Там он обжёг язык горячим кофе, рассыпал соль, случайно задев солонку, и порезал палец, пока делал бутерброд. Череда несчастий, по мнению Айеро, предвещала такой же неудачливый день. Дурные мысли сглаживала предстоящая встреча в кафе с тем милым пареньком, что каждое утро продаёт малиновый кексик с посыпушками, который Фрэнк съедает до последней крошки, хоть и очень медлительно, дабы успеть насмотреться на милого мальчика. Пусть Айеро и трапезничает дома перед выходом, место в желудке для такого десерта всегда хватает. Он поставил кружку в раковину с мыслью «Всё равно живу один, никто не видит, потом помою» и вскоре вышел из дома. Свет яркого солнца, стоячего высоко над городом, беспощадно бил по слипавшимся глазам и раздражал Айеро.

Серые исписанные непристойными надписями стены раскрывали всю сущность данного района. Здесь нередко происходили драки, уличные ограбления, поэтому и мнение окружающих о его жителях складывалось соответствующее. Фрэнк часто задумывался об этом и спокойно держал свои дорогие антикварные вещички, считая, что в такое место никто точно не придёт за драгоценностями, да и если раньше судьба не делала таких сюрпризов, значит, она не собирается. Он долго шёл по, казалось, нескончаемой тропинке, но скоро перед глазами предстала яркая вывеска невзрачной кофейни. Айеро натянул улыбку и вошёл в дверь, сразу кидая взгляд на парня за прилавком. По телу Фрэнка пробежала дрожь. Это не он.

— Извините, а где... Где парень, который работал здесь... Джерард, кажется... — с волнением вымолвил Фрэнк, обращаясь к молодому человеку за прилавком. Его глаза бегали по незнакомому лицу, пытаясь различить хоть какие-то эмоции, но то их не выражало.

— Его уволили сегодня утром. Вы немного разминулись, — без какого-либо интереса пробурчал парень, слегка отрешённо смотря вдаль.

Уволили? За что? Айеро едва сдерживал слёзы, сам от себя в лёгком шоке, ведь никогда не отличался особой сентиментальностью. Неужели они никогда не увидятся? Фрэнк ещё раз понуро оглядел прилавок, зачем-то провел по нему длинными пальцами и взглянул на нового работника. Он не был таким ярким, как Джерард, это была пустышка.

— Вы собираетесь что-то заказывать или так и будете стоять и глазеть на меня? — раздражённо спросил паренёк, тут же получив за это смачный подзатыльник от вышедшего из неоткуда крупного мужчины.

— Как ты разговариваешь с клиентами, Мэтт? — сквозь зубы процедил он и обратился к Фрэнку. — Простите его, пожалуйста. Он больше так не будет.

Мужчина снова посмотрел на парня, злостно потребовал его извиниться и скрылся за дверью.

— Простите, так Вы будете что-то заказывать? — потирая затылок, до противного наигранно-добрым голосом спросил продавец.

— Нет... Спасибо, — едва слышно прошептал Фрэнк себе под нос. Развернувшись на ватных ногах, Айеро толкнул дверь, что в этот раз была какой-то невыносимо тяжёлой, и вышел на улицу.

В его голове оставалось так много несказанных Джерарду фраз и бессчётное количество невыраженных чувств. День продолжался, становясь, как и думал Фрэнк раньше, хуже с каждой прожитой секундой.

* * *

Вечно ярко-голубое небо, усеянное фигуристыми облаками, затянулось в вечернюю пелену вечера. Город укрылся тёмным одеялом после того, как солнце спряталось за горизонт в довольно позднее время. Спокойствие сменилось наплывом туч, из которых неожиданно в минуту рванул дождь. Он большими холодными каплями застучал по крышам, зонтикам и мгновенно создавал широкие лужи на ровном асфальте проспектов. Джерарда ненастье настигло внезапно, он замешкался, ввиду своей рассеянности забыл глянуть прогноз погоды на сегодня и ошибочно предположил, что ничего не изменится. Парень несколько часов рвал себя на кусочки мыслями об увольнении и успевшими стать ностальгическими воспоминаниями о звонком смехе, музыке, запахе вкусностей и милейшей улыбке Фрэнка, что действовала на Уэя как безобидный наркотик. Ближе к концу дня он наконец вынырнул из немой истерики и решил отбросить тоску на потом, прогуляться по окрестностям и познакомиться с ними ближе. Город хоть и небольшой, но Джерард всё не находил времени изучить его вдоль и поперёк, большинство мест он в глаза и не видел.

Непослушные худенькие ноги в свободных джинсах без ремня, которые Уэю приходится постоянно поправлять, гуляют вдоль улочки, шлёпая уже насквозь промокшими кроссовками по лужам. Ступни парня уже промёрзли от влажности и ветра, Джерард крутит в голове укоры на самого себя – это же надо было так проморгать и легко одеться перед ливнем. Холодные капли нещадно бьют по парню, проникают под одежду и стекают вниз, оставляя неприятные узкие дорожки воды на дрожащем теле. Джи, полностью поникший, идёт и мечтает скорее добраться до остановки, его беспричинные слёзы на гладких щёчках теряются средь следов осеннего дождя. Тротуар между дорогой и цепочкой разнообразных заведений довольно узок, Джерард держится ближе к зданиям, крыши которых укрыли немного асфальта от луж. Среди магазинов есть и ещё один ничем не примечательный и серый снаружи, зато, возможно, интересный внутри. Насколько парень знает, там продают подержанные вещицы, в основном бесполезные и хранящие за собой лишь долю истории прошлого владельца. Джи всё хотел зайти туда и купить первую попавшуюся под руку штуку, но либо не находил времени, либо забывал, и сейчас, когда ему предоставляется шанс, денег просто нет. 

Дверь резко открывается под рукой одного из покупателей и бьёт в голову оказавшегося не в том месте не в то время отчаянного Уэя. Удар приходится по носу, из которого тут же начинает сочиться алая кровь. Шатен хватается за него и медленно отходит назад, дабы удержать равновесие, пока хрупкое тело шатает. Спина сгибается, нос пульсирует от боли, перед глазами плывёт и рябит картинка, так что он, подняв голову, не сразу замечает виновника, ибо черты его лица размываются в однообразную кашу. По различию цветов и глубоким звукам Джерард понимает, что незнакомец душевно извиняется с ладонью на сердце. Джи по секунде пытается ровно встать, разобрать вид со звуками и боится потерять сознание прямо посреди улицы, но тут довольно крепкая ладонь хватается за его намокшее плечо и заставляет выпрямиться. По крупинкам всё складывается перед глазами, лицо, что так близко к нему, становится чётче, голос из раздражающего плавно переходит в тёплый сердцу и хорошо знакомый. Джерард не верит самому себе.

— Фрэнк? — словно неизвестное произносит шатен, указательным растерев кровь над губой.

— Привет, Джерард, — неловко произносит тот в ответ, всё ещё чувствуя лёгкую вину за неосторожность.

Джерард здоровается в ответ, продолжая подтирать красные капли с лица, а Фрэнк возбуждённо извиняется, отходит от случившегося и наконец раскрывает коричневый зонт в клеточку. С наибольшей возможной от почти незнакомого человека заботой журналист спрашивает, насколько сильно повредил Джерарда ударом, на что тот стеснительно отнёкивается. Только после третьего раза Айеро облегчённо вздыхает и понимает, что у парниши ничего не сломано. Он, надавив большим пальцем, до конца стирает с Джерарда рыжеватые «усы» из подсыхающей крови и воды от дождя. От этого Уэю неудобно, но всё сбивается радостью от поистине волшебной встречи, которой не ждали оба.

— Что ты забыл средь улицы под ливнем и без зонта?

— Погода застала меня врасплох, — смущается Джи и заставляет себя быстро заткнуться в страхе сморозить глупость.

— Зайдёшь на чай, может быть? — с идеальной улыбкой на утомлённом лице спрашивает Айеро и видит от парня безмолвное недоумение. — Я живу недалеко отсюда, кстати. Да и лучше обработать твой ушиб поскорее.

Из Фрэнка как защитная реакция вылетает неуместный смешок, который быстро забывается средь шумов дождя и окружающих гуляк. Неясно, кто из них чувствует себя более странно, и реален ли столь счастливый случай, когда от момента невеликой тоски не прошло и суток. Маленький город, мокрая улочка, две уставшие и печальные души, что готовы трепетать друг от друга и не показываться второму на глаза. Джерард, не задумываясь, соглашается. Полное осознание и понимание того, что стоит радоваться, приходит к парню по дороге до невысокой многоэтажки. Вечер растворяется и собирается полностью отдаться в лапы сияющей ночи, небо заметно темнеет, а людей всё меньше и меньше.

Парни молчат практически всю дорогу. Джерард боится обронить не то слово, странно стесняясь Фрэнка, которого видит не впервые. Сейчас они не посетитель и кассир, Джи должен не уверенно проговаривать заученные рабочие фразы, а клеить повседневный разговор. С этим у него не всегда гладко, несмотря на льющуюся изо всех щелей доброту. Фрэнк же сам не может подобрать подходящую тему и только у двора решается невзначай с фальшивым удивлением спросить парнишу о сегодняшнем утре. На вопрос о работе в кафе Джерард называет ненастоящую причину, которой от него легко отделались, и Фрэнк, знающий правду, только сочувственно кивает. Уэю стоило бы знать о некомпетентности начальства из принципа, но Айеро, влюблённо наблюдающий за его эмоциями на протяжении нескольких месяцев, меньше всего хочет расстраивать Джерарда. Фрэнк, дабы не нарушать личное пространство, не подходит к Джерарду слишком близко и скромно держит зонт над ним, пока вода нещадно промокает осеннюю куртку на плече. Журналист планировал дойти до дома сухим, но пара секунд перевернула что-то в его голове, и он не жалеет о неприятной воде под одеждой и быстро проникающему туда холоду жгучего ветра. Джерард счастлив встрече, но всё ещё чем-то опечален, задумчивость не даёт ему заметить того, что делает Фрэнки. Лёгкая ухмылка проскальзывает на его тонких губах, нос рефлекторно шмыгает, ледяные ладони трут плечи в надежде согреться. Уэй похож на мокрого котёнка, которого из неподдельного благодушия подобрали с твёрдого асфальта и в надёжных тёплых ручках понесли к дому. Его телу холодно, но душе безгранично тепло, пока рано до горячего.

Джерард и Фрэнк вскоре доходят до многоэтажки. Та выглядит старо, но в то же время безупречно, словно из начала прошлого века, если не позапрошлого. Неизвестно, чем она была раньше, но теперь превращена в такой же квартирный дом, как и построенный недавно серый скучный куб с соседней улицы. Поднимаются на второй этаж и заходят за пошатанную дверь в маленькую и уютную квартиру Фрэнка. Тот второпях стягивает не греющие ботинки и, даже не снимая слегка намокшую куртку, бежит в спальню, открывает шкафчик и спешно роется. Джерард стоит в прихожей, выходящей сразу в коридор, и смотрит прямо на дверной проём в ту же комнату. Айеро поворачивается боком в его сторону, и шатен видит его мокрое плечо, вспоминая, что с их встречи на него не упало ни капли. Недолго требуется ему, чтобы сложить два с двумя и всё понять, поэтому краска мгновенно наливает мягкиё щёки.

Уже разувшийся Уэй жутко стесняется проходить по квартире дальше и продолжает оглядываться в ожидании Фрэнка. И без того небольшое пространство заполнено почти непригодной мебелью, фигурками и статуэтками разных размеров, некоторыми и вовсе непонятными для чего вещами. Их вид и стиль даёт знать, что все они стары, и Джерард, изучающий историю, может только по нескольким погадать происхождение. Шатен не столько удивлён наличием старья у немного странного паренька из кафе, сколько количеством: у Фрэнка целая квартира старья, которого он предпочитает называть гордостью. Он начинает нравиться Джи ещё больше.

Наконец Фрэнк выходит к Джерарду с антисептиком, куском ваты и пластырем в руках. Он хочет как можно скорее обработать ранку, но смущённый до мозга костей парень отказывается от помощи, предпочитая сделать это самому. Айеро соглашается, но в глубине души печётся о небольшом проигрыше и в ответ так волнительно, будто они давние знакомые, восклицает о том, как Уэй промок. Умный Джерард с социумом не особо ладит, и его не заботит внешнее состояние, как само положение, но Фрэнк перебивает его мысли и возможную занудную речь словами о том, что оставил в спальне чистую одежду и полотенце. Джи подавлен неудобством в доме чужого человека, который хитро наполняет его сердце бескорыстной заботой.

Журналист не бездействует, ожидая милого студента, и как можно быстрее старается заварить один из крупнолистовых чаёв (коих в его доме было множество, но он то от недостатка времени, то от большей любви к кофе успел попробовать не все) и сделать чего-нибудь перекусить из того, что есть в холодильнике. Тот почти пуст, Айеро осталось прожить два дня до зарплаты. Вскоре Джерард, облачённый в его одежду, выходит в кухню и после вежливого приглашения поудобнее устраивается на шатком стуле за стол с цветастой клеёнкой. Фрэнк или действительно достал первое вывалившееся из шкафа, или нарочно дал Уэю шорты по колено, когда тот даже в жаркую погоду не оголяет ноги (по крайней мере, на работе). Ему пришлось туго затянуть шнурок на поясе, и футболка тоже велика для его стройного тела, мило свисает с его плеч и обнажает еле заметные ключицы. Айеро не любит, когда ключицы или любые другие кости сильно выпирают из-под кожи: тогда люди кажутся более хрупкими, чем есть. За лёгким перекусом, в котором оба нуждались больше всего из-за голода, у парней завязывается разговор. С простых возмущений о погоде, коими они и так обменивались каждый день в закусочной, они переходят на более интересные темы. Фрэнк и Джерард уверены, что беседа в тесной кухоньке за терпким чаем лучшая в их жизни; пока один с нескрываемой радостью от того, что говорит не просто так, оживлённо и страстно делится знаниями о вещах в своей квартире, другой как губка впитывает каждую услышанную фразу и любопытно восхищается не только необычными историями, но и огромными познаниями чудаковатого на вид журналиста.

— Расскажи что-нибудь о себе, — умильно просит Фрэнк, в очередной раз доливая кипятка в чашки. — Кроме твоей работы в кафе я ничего о тебе не знаю.

Джерард не знает, с чего начать. Его прежняя распущенность вновь скрывается простой неуверенностью. Он рассказывает о том, что родился далеко отсюда, а в это захолустье приехал только ради университета его мечты, которая, между прочим, сбылась не сама, а стала результатом громадных усилий. Фрэнк восторженно заверяет, что не так уж давно окончил это же место, и вываливает на смеющегося с пустоты Джи все секретики учебного заведения и ностальгические вздохи. Айеро узнаёт о Джерарде много интересного и подтверждает давнюю мысль о том, что бывший официант походит на образ идеального человека – невинного настолько, насколько это вообще возможно в двадцать два года, зубрящего все предметы и готового отозваться на помощь в любое время. Фрэнк никогда не встречал таких жизнерадостных людей, либо видел подобных, но никогда не симпатизировал им, считая притворными и глупыми. Они разговаривают обо всём на свете, растворяясь в приятных голосах друг друга, слушая собеседника с преогромнейшим энтузиазмом и интересом, что не замечают, как глубокая ночь, подкрадывается и укрывает их холодными объятиями. Джерард, до этой поры не обращающий внимание на время, смеётся, прикрывая лицо ладонью, и случайно кидает взгляд на старые, но работающие часы. Время уже перевалило за двенадцать.

— Ого! Что-то мы засиделись, — поражается Уэй, который в это время ночи обычно непробудно спал. — Я пойду, мне завтра нужно рано встать.

— Нет! — неконтролируемо возражает Фрэнк. Он не хочет, чтобы этот тёплый для сердца вечер обрывался, ведь впервые в его отчуждённой квартире было весело, а голова не забивалась нечистью. — Оставайся на ночь, отсюда не так уж далеко до университета.

— Я не хочу тебя стеснять, — Джерард продолжает мяться и крошиться как свежая булочка.

— До ближайшей остановки отсюда идти всё равно довольно много, — включает аргументы непреклонный Фрэнк, желая не терять парнишу на эту ночь и остаться вновь одиноким. — Этот район не самый благополучный, и мало освещения. Я боюсь, что с тобой что-то случится. Да и к тому же, твоя одежда вряд ли высохла.

Джерард успевает только подумать о том, чтобы вызвать такси, как вспоминает, что денег-то при нём нет. Он думает, что более неловко будет одалживать деньги и одежду, чем просто остаться на ночлег. Наконец парень соглашается, и Фрэнк с улыбкой одобряет его решение и говорит расположиться в его спальне, пока сам ляжет в гостиную. Джерард смущается от того, что из-за него человек будет ютиться на маленьком диванчике, но боится нагло возражать снова, поэтому принимает судьбу. На лице Айеро сияет притягательная улыбка, вызывающая тонны доверия и ничего общего не имеющая с его обычным выражением, он оставляет на кровати чистое постельное бельё, а сам тащит несвежее к гостиной. Джерард желает ему спокойной ночи и не замечает, как снова по-детски называет его Фрэнки, прикрывает рот рукой, будто сказал что-то неприемлемое, и уходит в спальню, закрыв дверь. Смотря на неё, Фрэнк лишь загадочно ухмыляется.

Полусонный журналист расстилает простынь на узком жёстком диване с пружинами, кидает подушку к подлокотнику и, переодевшись, падает на ложе с желанием быстрее попасть в царство Морфея.

* * *

Фрэнк уже разгуливает по спроецированному его сознанием миру, видит один из тех странных снов, которые старается не запоминать, но всё же потом записывает и пытается искать скрытые смыслы. Его вытягивает из страшного сладостью мирка громкий вскрик знакомого голоса, журналист просыпается, вскакивает с дивана и мчится на звук в спальню. Драматичная картина пугает его хуже сна и заставляет сердце бешено биться, как на раскалённых гвоздях. Уже при свете человек, полностью одетый в чёрное и скрывающий лицо под маской, грубо притягивает к себе шокированного Джерарда и держит дуло пистолета у его виска.

— Я его сейчас грохну! — маниакально орёт грабитель грубым голосом и продолжает чуть ли не душить бедного парнишку, оглядываясь в поисках самых дорогих вещей. Из глаз Джерарда готовы хлынуть слёзы действительного отчаяния и чистого страха.

Когда Фрэнк видит это и, полностью проснувшись, осознаёт, на его заспанном лице застывает гримаса необъятного ужаса. Сам не понимая, что творит, он ненормально громко кричит в ответ:  
— Забирай всё, что хочешь, но отпусти его. Умоляю!

Грабитель гадко усмехается и без преувеличения швыряет Джерарда, как шавку, в сторону ошарашенного Айеро. Парень облегчённо выдыхает и даёт волю невинным слезам, едва перебарывая желание всем телом прижаться к своему спасителю. Преступник ехидно улыбается, чем обнажает пожелтевшие зубы, начинает беспощадно сгребать драгоценности Фрэнка, болезненно пытаясь наполнить мешок доверху. Журналист хоть и напуган, но ему, как истинному коллекционеру, больно смотреть на то, как важнейшие для него жизненные достижения переходят в руки слетевшему с катушек преступнику. Айеро уже думает, как обратится к бездействующей на полностью спокойных улицах полиции. Мужик, не оставив практически ничего на полках ноющего шкафа, запрыгивает на подоконник словно в попытке кому-то подражать. Напоследок окидывает квартиру взглядом, ухватывает ещё что-то мелкое и, казалось бы, кошмар на несколько минут для Фрэнка и Джерарда заканчивается, но перед ловким прыжком на улицу грабитель метко стреляет в живот своей сегодняшней жертвы.

Вскрик Джерарда, который вынужден лишь наблюдать за нереальной для его жизни сценой, звучит громче хриплого возгласа самого Айеро. Преступник скрылся. Фрэнк мгновенно прижимает ладонь к ране, футболка пропитывается кровью, а комната наполняется её металлическим запахом. На его лице почти безжизненное выражение шока и удивления, он, раскрыв рот и не в силах кричать от боли, выпучивает глаза и осматривает самого себя прежде, чем с грохотом свалиться на мягкий ковёр без сознания. Джерард хочет упасть вместе с ним, хочет протяжно визжать, уснуть и проснуться там, где всё хорошо, но реальность и совесть не позволят. Он кое-как совладает с собой, с боязнью крови, которая запросто заставит его прилечь рядом, суёт на Фрэнка первые попадающиеся под руку ткани в попытке остановить обильное кровотечение. Когда Уэй в полной панике находит телефон у подушки и набирает вызубренный номер скорой, потеря дара речи даёт назвать только адрес.


	2. 2

Мир тогда словно исчез из-под ног в последние секунды, когда шок напал на Джерарда и охомутал в вязкие сети, унеся сознание в небытие. Лёгкий шум больничных аппаратов, яркий свет дневного солнышка, просачивающийся через жалюзи кремового, нечистого белого цвета, чистый воздух и характерный стерильный запах заставляют шатена оклематься в белоснежном помещении. Перед глазами картина вновь начинает плыть, тело постепенно наполняется душой, та не сразу обретает последние воспоминания. Что произошло?

Сознание оставило беспомощного Джерарда наедине с собой, когда ещё не полностью закрылись глаза. Он был уверен, что встретился со смертью лицом к лицу, когда та пришла радушно погладить по волосам до боли одинокого коллекционера антиквариата в собственной квартире. Но парниша не может знать наверняка, надежда желает на пару с сердцем выпрыгнуть из груди и закрыть собою образы кровавых ручьёв и отвратного запаха паники. Как он полностью вернулся в реальность, мимолётные мысли освободили его от гаданий и сменились навязчивым печальным вопросом: где Фрэнк? Где тот самый Фрэнк, который однозначно заимел право покорить его не влюбчивое, немного больное сердце? Он задаёт его и заглянувшей медсестре, на что та в ответ сменяет взгляд на невинный и глупый, хмыкает и вальяжно идёт за врачом. Джерард мучает разговором не по теме и его, и другой персонал больницы, что заглядывает в его мрачную палату.

Джерард не по-детски психует, когда переводят тему и не дают точного ответа, многозначительно глядят в сторону и просят его успокоиться, отмазываясь тем, что переживаниями парень сделает себе только хуже. Каждый раз он с тяжелейшим вздохом падает на неудобную мягкую подушку, чувствует головокружение от бури размытых догадок и неприятное покалывание в носу прежде, чем пуститься в очередной отчаянный плач. Уэй соглашается лечь на обследование, когда получает небрежную весть о том, что Айеро в порядке, не хочет покидать больницу, пока не увидит своего ненаглядного воочию. В общей палате Джи ловит на себе непрерывные презрительные взгляды, заставляющие его стесняться и подавлять душевный крик, пропитывать слезами белую наволочку и мять простынь под собой.

Состояние Фрэнка ужасное, и Джерард, словно связанный с ним, ощущает это, несмотря на ежедневную ложь от врачей в его заплаканное красное лицо. Уэй постоянно с маниакальными криками спрашивает, где он, может ли увидеть его, когда в действительности его взволнованные голоса в голове нашёптывают бо́льшие желания. Тоскующая душа растворяется в грёзах о том, чтобы прикоснуться к бледной коже, услышать нежный, манящий голос с ноткой педантичности, что скрывает шальные слабости в груди. Ввиду сильнейшего шока парниша превращается чуть ли не в безумца, недолгое время кажется вечностью одновременно с тем, как вязкие сутки пролетают незаметно для него, предпочитающего проводить их в безболезненном сне. Внешнего мира словно не существует, в его сознании он ограничился режущими глаза белизной стенами больницы, а из людей и обстоятельств волнует только Фрэнк. Медсестра старается говорить с Джерардом исключительно мягко и спокойно, всегда спрашивает о самочувствии, но тот, никогда прежде не позволявший себе ругаться, бросает короткое «хреново».

В одну из похожих слёзных ночей Джерард несвойственно себе решает переступить через страх и быть бунтарём, выходит из палаты и, без стеснения шарясь по этажам, находит среди десятки помещений ту, где находится Фрэнк. Он осторожно поворачивает дверную ручку и делает тихие шаги в лёгких тапочках, всё внутри переворачивается и устраивает волшебство, когда шатен видит бессознательное тело журналиста на белой койке. Уэй не знает, что с ним прямо сейчас, и с наивным позитивом думает, что Фрэнки просто спит. Сначала наглость, прервав плотину доброты, хлещет и заставляет одурманенного Джи будить парня, несмотря на ещё одного человека в палате. Затем отчаяние мирится с этим, Джерард садится рядом и пытается что-то сказать, но выходит только непрерывное звучное рыдание, которое он не в силах остановить. Вытерев влажной ладонью горячие капельки с щёк, он склоняется над Айеро, кладёт голову на его грудь и плачет, промокая слезами одеяло. Вскоре успокаивается, трёт ледяные руки друг об друга и неуверенным полушёпотом начинает говорить:

— Я не знаю, поправишься ли ты, — новый поток слез выплёскивается на красное лицо, — но я молюсь за это каждую минуту. Это так... забавно, наверное, я никогда не был верующим. Мне страшно, Фрэнки, мне так страшно. Я метался по больнице последние дни в полном шоке и уверенности, что никогда тебя больше не увижу. Я такой глупый и слабый, что пользуюсь шансом поделиться с тобой чувствами, только зная, что ты не услышишь. Я впервые влюбился. В тебя, Фрэнки.

Джерард шмыгает и переводит взгляд на полюбившееся красивое лицо, будто ожидая ответа, но зная, что того не последует, отводит и несколько секунд залипает в одну невидимую точку на стене, но эмоции заставляют обернуться снова и сжать в ладони бледную руку. Он целует его в жёсткие посиневшие губы. Фрэнк может сейчас лишь безжизненно лежать, поэтому это кажется жутким поцелуем с мертвецом, но, с другой стороны, это самый тёплый и долгожданный поцелуй, который Джерард и не мог вообразить. Он действительно любит странного поэтичного журналиста, имеющего страсть к малиновым кексам с приторной посыпушкой, ещё с того самого момента, как тот сделал в закусочной свой первый заказ. Они оба и не могли предугадать, каким роковым окажется продолжение лучшего вечера в их жизни. Уэй точно знает, что Фрэнк нужен ему, но было ли это взаимным, остаётся только догадываться.

Джерард облизывается и чуть более увереннее чмокает Фрэнка в щёку, нежно желает спокойной ночи и спешит уйти, дабы не разрыдаться снова, перешагивая душное желание любоваться милым и, главное, живым Айеро в полной тишине.

В коридоре он встречает медсестру, выходит из грёз и пугается, как ребёнок. Та с прищуром глядит в его измученные глаза, подойдя ближе, аккуратно гладит по плечу и с не фальшивой трагичностью извиняется за ложь. До сообразительного Джерарда доходит, что он разговаривал с далеко не спящим Фрэнком, а с тем, чьё спорное состояние готово раздавать платки. Уэй еле слышно спрашивает: «А сколько... он... он не очнётся, да?» Девушка отводит взгляд и с мучительным молчанием идёт дальше по своим делам, будто не слышит. Парень вновь втягивает в себя сопли и медленно напрявляется в сторону своей палаты, но слышит вслед короткое виноватое «я не знаю». Ему не хочется злиться на действительно непричастную медсестру, но взрыв чувств хочет плеваться агрессией во всех вокруг.

Всё самообладание Джерарда, представляемое последнее время хрупким хрусталём, вдребезги бьётся об чёртов железный шкафчик в палате. Ни капли сил не остаётся на то, чтобы громко орать и в порыве эмоций и пошатанной психики крушить всё подряд, когда только этого и требует душа. Уэй даже не знает, что думать, но в голове его по умолчанию крутится самый плохой исход и дальнейшие последствия, многочисленный вопрос к вселенной – «почему?» Джи падает на кровать, распластавшись, как звезда, вновь вспоминает жаркое лето и первый раз, когда продал милому парню малиновый кексик с посыпушкой. Он думал о том моменте и ранние ночи, что помогало ему до конца осознать свои вспыхнувшие невинным розовым пламенем чувства. В голове упорно стоит один вопрос о том, почему Фрэнк так уверенно и безоговорочно согласился отдать вору часть коллекции, являвшейся смыслом его жизни. Неужто ради.. него?

Не заметив, как, усталый Уэй засыпает. Шаткое подсознание словно нарочито начинает пугать его кошмарными сценами из страхов и воспоминаний, и в каждой из них он, принимая за чистую монету, видит терзающую смерть. Он моментально просыпается в холодном поту после очередной картинки с участием Фрэнка посреди ночи и лежит почти час не в силах вновь сомкнуть веки и угомонить чудовищную усталость с болью в сердце. Чуткий слух не даёт насладиться горькой тишиной, позволяя услышать за пределами палаты немалую возню. Джерард слышит, как грубый мужской голос скоро объявляет: «Мы его теряем!» Паникёру Уэю становится плохо, энергия начинает бить ключом и заставляет вскочить с кровати и без боязни выбежать в коридор. Он проклинает себя за мысленное предсказание две секунды назад, когда видит, как врачи быстро вывозят кого-то из палаты Фрэнка.

Уэй пытается прорваться к ним, но нельзя, седой доктор злобно отталкивает его и ласково называет 'сынком', Джерард готов снова впасть в истерику, не понимая, в какую ситуацию он вообще попал. Надежда потухает в нём с каждым часом, теперь счёт пошёл и на минуты. Засыпая по ночам, парень мечтал о том, что проснётся и узнает, как всё замечательно, но этого так и не произошло. Он падает на холодный металлический стул посередине у стены коридора и заливается горькими слезами. Никогда прежде не терявший людей, Джерард не знает, как реагировать, и даёт волю накатившим эмоциям, что готовы разорвать реальность в клочья.

— Хей, Джи, чего ревёшь? — слышит он вдруг тихий голос сбоку. Любопытный взгляд сам поднимается наверх, и парень видит человека, которого оплакивает.

— А... — не понимает Уэй, изумлённо раскрывает рот, и встаёт, не спуская глаз с бледного и почти безжизненного, но невероятно любимого лица, — разве тебя не теряют?

— Меня? Ты с ума сошёл? — усмехается Фрэнк, словно всё в норме.

— Но...?

— Это не ко мне, — с выдохом отмахивается на удивление довольный Айеро, — это к соседу по палате. А я очнулся сегодня ночью.

Не веря своим глазам и слуху, Джерард падает в объятия Фрэнка, желая утонуть в них и не отпускать тёплое тело в просторном больничном халате. Того из-за не лучшего состояния обдаёт ужасная слабость, но он покорно тратит последние силы на то, чтобы прижать к себе запуганного парнишу как можно крепче.

— Ты в порядке? — наконец спрашивает Джерард, хотя и так видит, что Айеро далеко не в порядке. Вопрос – это единственная забота, которую он сейчас может проявить, будто бы выражая через него бесконечное волнение.

Фрэнк грустно усмехается и мямлит что-то о своих потерянных вещах, пару раз матернувшись. Уэй снова поражается, насколько Фрэнк помешанный коллекционер, что, чуть ли не с того света сойдя, успевает беспокоиться о своих ценностях. Потом от безысходности понимает, что журналист влюблён в своё дело так же, как Джерард в него. На вопрос о том, что было во время отключки, Уэй воодушевлённо рассказывает, что помнит, умалчивая об истерике и импульсивном вечернем признании.

— Джи? — широко улыбается Фрэнк, когда они оба замолкают, спровоцировав неловкую паузу.

— Да? — откликается Джерард, поворачиваясь к Айеро и смотря в его глаза.

— А ты не хочешь рассказать, что было с тобой, пока я лежал без сознания? Я ведь сказал, что очнулся сегодняшней ночью, но не сказал, когда, — Фрэнк с позитивным коварством ухмыляется и облизывает сухие губы, на что те розовеют.

— А ты что-то знаешь? — сглотнув слюну, спрашивает покрасневший Джерард.

— Я не помню, Джи. Только тебя и твой тихий голос. Так что ты говорил? — вновь спрашивает Айеро, махая ладонью перед лицом Джерарда, что задумчиво застыл на месте.

— Я... я рассказывал тебе о своём детстве! — выпаляет разочарованный Джерард и поджимает губы. На него нападает смущение, которое отнимает смелость повторить те искренние слова. Вырывается нервный смешок.

— И всё? — изгибает бровь Фрэнк. — Очень жаль, но я ничего не запомнил. Ну что ж, расскажешь как-нибудь ещё.

Он улыбается и чуть приобнимает трясущегося парнишу за плечи.

— Фрэнк?

— Да? — с надеждой вопрошает Айеро, на самом деле помнящий всё до единого слова, но посчитавший сладкую мечту за обыкновенный сон, не имеющий ничего общего с реальностью.

— У тебя такие холодные руки, — шепчет Джи.

— В палате ужасно холодно, — слышит очевидную вещь не отошедший от шока Джерард, пока выживший Фрэнк не снимает с лица сыгранную улыбку. — А мы с тобой парни рисковые, так, может быть, нарушим пару правил?

— О чём ты? — Уэй не понимает.

— Поспим вместе? — предлагает Айеро и не перестаёт влюблённо смотреть. — Будем надеяться, нас не спалят.

Слегка напуганный Джерард, похожий сейчас на ребёнка, не верящего в своё счастье, кивает и чувствует, как всё внутри него начинает бурлить, а душа его согревается. Ещё считанные минуты назад он считал, что более никогда этого не почувствует. Они направляются к палате, Фрэнк открывает дверь и, протянув руку, пропускает Уэя с шуткой про то, что дамы вперёд, на что чуть расслабившийся парень занудно цокает. Джерард улыбается и проходит в палату, откуда уже вышли врачи и медсёстры вместе с соседом Фрэнка, перенеся того в реанимацию и оставив небольшую комнату совершенно пустой. Айеро следует за ним и осторожно закрывает дверь. Джерард улыбается и заваливается на койку, ощущая, как с каждой секундой на душе становится светлее. Айеро укладывается рядом и укрывает их обоих холодным одеялом. Спустя время становится теплее, но всё равно прохлада бьёт по обоим.

— Мне холодно, — хрупко шепчет свернувшийся в комочек Джерард с закрытыми глазами.

— Обними меня.

Уэй открывает глаза и несмело поворачивается к Фрэнку, лежащему на боку, кладёт одну руку на него и прижимается. Айеро улыбается, когда парень снова прикрывает глаза, сам лежит и смотрит на уставшего и всё ещё беспокойного Уэя. В какой-то момент парниша открывает глаза и видит на себе застывший бережный взгляд, который смущает его.

— Ты чего? — спрашивает Джи и не смыкает тонкие губки.

Окрылённого Фрэнка в конец убивает неподдельное удивление, что даже в темноте заметно в блестящих глазках, в непонятках хлопающих аккуратными длинными ресницами. Айеро несколько месяцев и не думал, что этот паренёк, звонко тараторящий о готовом заказе, может быть ещё милее. Его беспомощность на той дождливой улице, пронзающий страх в глазах, пока он находился под дулом, любезные слова ночью, которые он говорил, как ему казалось, в пустоту, убедили сдержанного Фрэнка в обратном.

— Так чего ты на меня пялишься? — по-детски возмущается Джерард. Айеро ничего не может сказать, ведь любые слова будут излишними, гладит свободной рукой по запутанным грязным волосам, а затем и по покрасневшей щеке.

— Чт-то ты делаешь? — заикается залитый розовой краской Уэй, но в то же время не отстраняется, напротив, невольно улыбается. Его переполняет внезапная радость, восторг, восхищение и что-то ещё, нечто незнакомое и чуждое его сердечку.

— Ты такой милый, — светится Фрэнк, заметив то, как смутился парень. — Я хочу рассказать, что мне снилось этой ночью, прежде чем я очнулся. Не против послушать?

Джерард осторожно сглатывает и, поджав губы, издаёт еле слышное «угу». Он ожидает услышать что-нибудь интересное, уже забыв о неоднозначных ухмылках Айеро в коридоре. На начало рассказа Уэй реагирует спокойно, но вскоре начинает узнавать собственные слова: одни были сказаны в порыве, другие хорошо обдуманы месяцами, а третие не сказаны вовсе. Такое чувство, что Фрэнк повторяет всё в точности, не пропустив ни одной фразы, и это пугает Джи, который до этого был уверен в том, что никто не слышал его. В ответ шатен нервно молчит, мозговой штурм в стрессе пытается придумать оправдание, но, к сожалению или к счастью, уже поздно.

— Так значит, ты любишь меня? — неловко Фрэнк посмеивается Джерарду в губы, до которых всего, наверное, пара миллиметров. Уэй с изумлением смотрит на него и наконец подтверждает свои слова, аккуратно прильнув к Фрэнку щекой, за чем следует и тонкий поцелуй.

Фрэнк тяжко дышит от волнения и отвечает. Отстраняясь на секунду, Джерард томно выдыхает на его лицо, а тот ухмыляется и вновь касается губами уст Уэя. Айеро медлительно тянет руку к подолу больничного халата на худом теле, не разрывая поцелуй. Джерард ощущает холодные руки на себе, по коже активно пробегают мурашки.

— Ты не против? — заботливо шепчет вдруг Фрэнк, чуть отстранившись и остановив движение рук.

— Не медли, — тяжело дыша, Уэй резким движением, от которого кружит голову, садится на ноги Фрэнка, а тот снимает белое одеяние с его замёрзшего тела.

Джерард чувствует неприятный холодок, осевший на обнажённый торс, но изо всех сил старается не обращать внимания и не дрожать. Коленки, чуть-чуть не достающие до поверхности койки, подкашиваются. Пришло время для первого раза, который парень представлял себе по-разному, но уж точно не так, и всё же главное – не где и как, а с кем. Фрэнк горячо дышит ртом и жадно лапает Уэя за талию, ощущая приятное растягивающееся чувство под животом. Джи укладывает теряющиеся ладошки Фрэнку на грудь, медленно трётся об него, и мешает им теперь только бельё.

Фрэнк трясущимися руками стягивает хватается за край трусов сидящего на нём Джерарда и чувствует себя так, словно первый раз сейчас у него, а не у Уэя.

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает парень, замечая то, как странно ведёт себя Айеро.

— Да-да, я просто... волнуюсь, — чуть слышно шепчет он неуверенно и спускает бельё Джерарда по колени, оголяя возбуждённый орган.

Уэй неловко приподнимает халат Фрэнка и аккуратно задирает его по грудь, двигается назад по ногам парня и наконец избавляет себя от ненужного белья.

— Не вставай, — тихонько молвит Джерард, завидя то, как Фрэнк начинает приподниматься.

Айеро кивает и терпеливо ждёт, пока Уэй нагибается над его членом и неумело обхватывает его губами, начиная стеснительно входить себе в рот зачем-то настолько глубоко, насколько может. Фрэнк рвано выдыхает и, слабо приподняв руку, гладит Джерарда по кудрявой макушке. Тот не до конца вынимает член изо рта и начинает делать расслабленные, но ритмичные движения головой с почти закрытыми глазами. Перевозбуждённому Фрэнку так и хочется громко ахнуть, дабы стеснительный Уэй понял, что делает всё правильно, и не смел останавливаться. Звуков здесь лучше не издавать, ведь их запросто могут услышать. Этот риск и драйв ещё больше заводит пробудившегося Айеро, но он может позволить себе только раскрывать рот от удовольствия, задирать голову и вдавливаться затылком в мягкую подушку. Спина Джерарда спустя пару минут затекает, и он, продолжая сосать, принимает более удобную позу – умещает колени подальше, стоит на четвереньках, склоняется ближе и, самое вкусное, выгибается, как кошечка, но Фрэнк, закатывающий глаза, не видит. Перед ним лишь потолок и кусок изголовья койки.

— Ах-х-х... — Айеро не сдерживается и виновато издаёт короткий стон в надежде, что никто не услышит, выпрямляет голову и смотрить на стоящего перед ним сексуального парня, который мгновенно останавливается.

— Ты готов? — Уэй, закончив с прелюдиями и снова встав на колени, спрашивает скорее у себя, чем у Фрэнка. Сам кивает на повисший в мыслях вопрос и медленно поворачивается к журналисту спиной. Айеро плюёт на пальцы, тщательно смазывая их слюной, и неторопливо вводит один дрожащий в Джерарда, на что тот прикусывает губы и издаёт негромкое мычание.

Фрэнк решительнее проталкивает палец глубже и медленно ласкает Уэя внутри, а тот сдавленно стонет и от возбуждения выгибается сильнее. Обнажаться впервые перед человеком, тем более, своего пола, ощущать в себе уверенные шаловливые руки так непривычно, всё это для Джерарда – чувства абсолютно новые и неизвестные. Неловкость и стремление провалиться сквозь землю расплываются на тонком фоне удовлетворения. Он вырывает недовольный стон, почуяв в своём проходе второй палец, в ответ Фрэнк останавливается только на миг секунд и продолжает разрабатывать девственного парнишу. Окунувшись в экстаз, Джи не сразу замечает постукивания пальцев по бедру сзади – Айеро тянет к нему вторую руку и после того, как Уэй послушно двигается к нему, начинает нежно надрачивать, постепенно усиливая темп. Шатен сладко стонет, пытаясь делать это как можно тише, боясь, что кто-то услышит, а после зайдёт и... увидит.

Джи неконтролируемо прикусывает нижнюю губу до крови, на что Фрэнк приподнимает уголки губ. Он вынимает пальцы, потягивая освободившейся рукой Уэя за ладонь, намекая на то, чтобы тот повернулся лицом. Джерард послушно оборачивается, а Фрзнк, продолжая надрачивать, чмокает воздух. Уэй понимает это, как намёк и склоняется над лицом Айеро, который не теряя ни секунды, целует алые губы, слизывая с них выступавшую кровь. Выдохнув прямо через поцелуй, Фрэнк разрывает его, открывает глаза, пошло облизнувшись, смотрит на растянутого и вполне готового парня. Уэй с таким же волнением покусывает и верхнюю губу, что выглядит забавно, пока одна рука Айеро гладит его по пояснице, а вторая сжимает член и проводит головкой по влажной промежности. Джерард рвано дышит, всё ещё прокусывая без того израненные губы. Фрэнк входит, а Уэй, не чувствуя никакой вины, несдержанно скулит громче.

— Фрэнки... — выдыхает Джерард, не отпуская кровавые губы из объятий острых зубов. Он начинает неспешное движение, впившись руками в простынь позади себя, чуть наклонив спину.

Уэй насаживается осторожно, параллельно размышляя, какие интересные ощущения получает. Внутри ему больно и некомфортно, что хочется кричать, одновременно удовольствие от происходящего заставляет эмоции взрываться. Фрэнк – тот самый Фрэнк – его ранее тайная мечта, казавшаяся неприступной и глупой, сейчас ближе, чем можно было представить. Джи еле слышно стонет его имя, понимая, какую эйфорию несёт. И вправду, тихонькие звуки от горячего желанного парня с его порхающими длинными ресничками лучше удушливой тишины. Фрэнка слабость одолевает с той поры, как он очнулся, вместе с дрянным, необъяснимым удовольствием. Сквозь темноту видно, как личико Уэя загорается багровой краской, а сам он такой узкий и смущённый, Айеро стоит ему помочь, несмотря на сонливость и боль в животе. Он вцепляется потными ладонями в талию и, оперевшись пятками в койку, делает быстрый и в порыве слишком сильный толчок бёдрами вверх. Джерард вскрикивает, чересчур перепугивается и затыкает себе рот, дабы не привлечь постороннее внимание.

После журналист тяжело вздыхает, сжимает губы и прищуривает глаза от разбушевавшейся боли. Джерард продолжает осторожно двигаться, боясь ускоряться. Мысли сбиваются в кучу, а после вновь распадаются на отдельные, но в итоге Уэй не улавливает ни единой. Вскоре Айеро отходит от жгучей неприязни, вызванной неразумными действиями, и, всё ещё не размыкая губ, глядит на Джерарда. Его голова не забита никакими думами, Фрэнк лишь надрывисто продолжает эротично дышать, ощущая давно знакомое чувство блаженства. Оно разливается по всему телу, отчего то рефлективно жаждет продолжения. Неуверенно, осторожно, но из лучших намерений – помочь несмышлённому бедняжке Уэю, Фрэнк делает ещё один толчок навстречу, вновь неожиданный, от которого даже темнеет в глазах, а Джерард вновь больно прикусывает губки, издав что-то похожее на смесь стона и ребячьего крика.

Фрэнк закидывает голову назад, пытается отдышаться и сфокусировать зрение на темном под покровом ночи потолке. Он сжимает в ладонях простынь и лижет губы от края к краю, пытаясь успокоиться от страшной боли в животе, дабы Джерард не заволновался. Он ведь такой ранимый, мягкий и чувствительный, а в добавок ко всему жуткий паникёр. Невольно Айеро вспоминает день, когда проспал на работу и не успел забежать к Уэю за сладостным угощением. Тот от непривычки распереживался настолько, что едва не свалился в обморок от поднявшегося давления. Когда Фрэнк пришёл вечером, Джи зачем-то кинулся ему в объятия с громким возгласом: «Я думал, с тобой что-то случилось!» Брюнет улыбается от воспоминания и думает, как же не продолжить лежать бревном в постели, пока Уэй, кажется, вовсе не обращает на это внимания и входит в себе более жадно с каждой секундой. Любое движение Фрэнку под тушкой Джи даётся с трудом, оборачивается танцем мушек перед глазами и одышкой, поэтому он решает сменить позу на более удобную для них обоих.

— Джи, — с выдохом протягивает Фрэнк и смотрит на Уэя, приподнявшего голову, прикрывшего глаза и успевшего потрогать себя.

— А? — Джерард не сразу ловит слова Айеро, опускает голову, распахивает веки и не закрывает ротик. Через окно луна освещает его, хоть и запуганное, заплаканное, но прекрасное для Фрэнка лицо.

— Приляг.

Фрэнк, как бы приглашая, хлопает по койке рядом с собой. Уэй слушается, встаёт с него, ощущает резкое облегчение в анусе и ложится к Айеро боком, но тот сразу же чуть толкает его в плечо, укладывает на спину и властно поворачивает от себя. Джерард тлеет от его поглаживаний по груди и лёгких поцелуев в шею, и, соблазнившись, вновь мучает губы укусами. Айеро вновь вставляет меж мягких ягодиц возбуждённый член и спокойно трахает Уэя сзади, планируя нарастить темп и потеряться наконец в блаженстве, а не в старой больнице и настигнувших обстоятельствах. У Джерарда внутри всё замирает, как ему хорошо и тепло, что он даже не смотрит на боль и начинает получать удовлетворение, что словами не описать – лишь мычание и стоны. Он старается быть тише, вертит голову к подушке и скулит в неё, оставляя пятно слюней.

— Фрэ-энк, — мается Джи, — нас могут услышать, да?

— Ну, если будешь тихо себя вести, то не смогут, — невозмутимо усмехается Айеро в ответ.

— Я не могу, — хнычет он.

От умиления Фрэнк издаёт не присущий себе смешок, останавливается, тянет руку от его бедра к подбородку, стирает кровь и запускает два пальца в рот. Он продолжает уже быстрее, а Джерард мычит, стараясь от силы не укусить – будет ужасно неловко. Уэй сжимает кулаки, стараясь не стиснуть пожелтевшие за несколько дней зубки, так и наровящие впиться в пальцы Фрэнка. Тот совсем не против, на него нападает наслаждение от чувства себя доминантом. Малыш Джи боится его самого, укусить или причинить боль? Хотя, то, что испытывает чистый и невинный до недавней поры Джерард, куда болезненнее маленького укуса по коже по нелепой случайности. Айеро не понимает причин его поведения, и почему испытывает странное и не совсем привычное чувство вины перед тем, кто снизу. Он передумывает и убирает пальцы изо рта Джерарда, наплевав на то, услышат их или нет. Главное – не доставлять ему неудобств.

— Он не просто парнишка на одну ночь, чёрт тебя возьми, — безмолвными устами бормочет Айеро себе под нос неразличимые для Уэя слова, — отбрось глупые мысли, Фрэнк.

— Чт-т-то? — спрашивает Джерард, выпуская звуки с порывами воздуха в такт уже довольно быстрым толчкам. Он слышит шепот, но не может различить ни слога.

— Всё хорошо. Хорошо, милый, — чуть громче произносит Айеро и кладёт ладонь между ног Уэя, начиная энергично работать рукой

Джи отворачивается к подушке и приоткрывает рот, чтобы вымолвить, но только слегка, дабы не перебить стоном:  
— Прошу, продолжай...

Фрэнк прикусывает губу, двигаясь так быстро, как только может, учитывая своё положение. Агония внутри смешивается с настоящим удовлетворением от пытавшегося не стонать под ним Джерарда. Уэй, прекрасно зная, что так только больше заставить себя кричать, активнее трясёт бёдрами назад. Ох, как же недавно абсолютно непорочный парень приближается к пику и готов сладко кончить. Он может теперь сдерживать крики нежного востороа совсем чуть-чуть, ведь они вырываются с новой силой и ударяются об ладонь. Лицо Фрэнка озаряется ухмылкой при виде его трусости и беззащитности.

— Ну же, не сдерживай себя. Сделай это, сладкий, — говорит он томным шёпотом. Его ладони, упёртые в бёдра, невольно легко сжимают мягкую белую кожу.

Эти слова, по звуку напоминающие спокойный шелест листьев и плавный ветер тем, что заставляют вдохнуть чистого воздуха, делают с Джерардом что-то невообразимое и раскрепощают его снова и снова получше, чем просто секс. Он облизывает высохшие губы, задевая языком солёную от пота ладонь, пока второй продолжает ласкать себя в такт уже сбавившим темп движениям, и даже не подозревает, с какими двумя не связанными чувствами – похотью и умилением – Фрэнк смотрит на него сзади. Джерарда находит огромное наслаждение, что рука на лице ослабла, пока сперма капает на складки простыни. Фрэнк, удовлетворённый видом белой жидкости, широко и довольно улыбается, чувствуя неведомую ранее волну непонятного счастья. Он не просто трахает желанного лапочку, он любит его всем сердцем.

Безумно он любил и приходить за очередным пирожным, которое, по правде, начало надоедать. Но Айеро не мог позволить себе купить что-то другое. Это была негласная традиция, и Фрэнк чувствовал тонкую нить малиновых кексиков, связывающую его и симпатичного официанта. В кафе действительно было много разной всячины, но Айеро выбрал именно эту сладость. Он сам не понимает, как зародилось то обыкновение, но помнит тот момент, когда он впервые увидел Уэя за прилавком. В сердечке будто что-то ёкнуло, отозвалось странным желанием, и с каждым днём парнишка становился всё более интересным и родным. Сейчас Айеро с трудом верит, что Джерард теперь под ним, беспомощен и абсолютно удовлетворён, одновременно с чем и прекрасен.

Джи освобожлает рот, но не собирается стонать, так как волна перевозбуждения уже пронеслась над ним. Он с облегчением продолжает извиваться и прижиматься к Фрэнку, быстро дышать, кусать замученные губы и улыбаться. Впервые за жизнь его лицо приобрело это выражение странной лёгкости, смешанной с любовью и чем-то пошлым. О, боже, у Джерарда теперь есть грязный секретик, о котором он никому не расскажет, а при воспоминании смущённо хихикнет. К грубым пальцам Айеро, щекотно водящим по его бокам, он особо чувствителен, словно они заставят его оргазмировать снова. Ранее, Уэй не надеялся даже на дружбу с этим пареньком, который постоянно что-то пишет, а сейчас Фрэнк прямо здесь, и они занимаются любовью, а Джерард открыл всю жизнь табуированную для себя тему – свою сексуальную ориентацию.

Фрэнк мгновениями дышит громче, чувствуя подкатывающую волну окончательного излияния. Он двигается всё более плавно и уже представляет, как бесцеремонно кончает прямо в Джерарда, ложится рядом и говорит, что это был лучший секс в его жизни (чего было более, чем достаточно). От этих мыслей нахлынывает неожиданный вопрос самому себе. Он у Уэя первый? Да, точно первый, конечно же первый, сто процентов первый. Влюблённый Фрэнк, загадывая, думает о том, что было бы неплохо остаться первым и единственным. Тем временем плавные движения становятся всё более медленными и редкими, и, издав последний, довольно-таки громкий стон, Айеро кончает, а сперма нелепо стекает на ляжки Джерарда с его слегка покрасневшей попки.

Айеро выходит из Джерарда, укладывается на койку удобнее и чуть подталкивает парня в бок, чтоб тот перевернулся и посмотрел на него. Джерард исполняет просьбу, и Фрэнк звучно чмокает его в миниатюрный холодный нос.

— Это был лучший секс в моей жизни, кексик.

Джерарда, как маленького мальчика, делает счастливым это обращение. Он произвольно улыбается, сжав губы, и смотрит Фрэнку в глаза. Ему так хочется сказать что-нибудь в ответ, но «у меня тоже« будет звучать так глупо, ведь этот раз был первым. Уэй рад, что это произошло так нежно, приятно, хоть неожиданно и больно, внезапно к нему закрадывается злая мысль: »А вдруг этот раз первый и последний?» Ему страшно за то, что будет в дальнейшем, но где-то в глубине души, а сейчас есть он, Фрэнк, и уже не кажущаяся такой жёсткой больничная койка. Будто бы и не было срывов на перепуганных и уставших врачей, за что Джерарду теперь ужасно стыдно.

— Как думаешь, нас услышали? — нудно перебивает короткую тишину Джерард и, взяв Фрэнка за руку, переплетает их пальцы.

Айеро вновь смеётся от его тревожности и прокручивает в голове все произнесённые ими звуки. Стоны Уэя, которые он даже через силу не смог сдержать, его собственные насмешки и этот последний выкрик удовлетворения – всё было таким громким, что можно и заработать проблем. Хотя, сегодня можно всё.

— А разве не всё равно? Мы взрослые люди, нам никто не указ, ясно? — ухмыляется Фрэнк, хоть и в сердце совсем слегка играет тревога. — Спокойной ночи. Завтра придётся отвечать на вопросы полиции.

Дабы успокоить парня и самого себя, Фрэнк кладёт уже горячие от пота пальцы на щёку Джерарда и приливает к его губам, нежно целуя их. Отстранившись, Айеро разглядывает личико Уэя, пока солнце с медленным рассветом поднимается высоко в небо и заливает палату невидимым светом. Джерард бы продолжил поцелуй и далее, и отодвигаться от Фрэнка даже на пару сантиметров так не хочется, но сил уже совсем не осталось. В палате душно, да и солнце потихоньку начинает греть, они оба промокли потом и сбили всё дыхание, в горлах сухо, а глаза слипаются. Уэй ложится щекой Фрэнку на плечо и смотрит куда-то в противоположный угол палаты, пока Айеро копошится в его волосах, пальчиками перебегает к талии и прижимает обессиленное тело к себе. Пару раз шмыгнув и прокашлявшись, он дышит ровно, а Джерард закрывает глаза и готовится спать. Тревога о том, что посторонний услышит или войдёт, затерялась среди его грёз и усталости, незаметно он проваливается в сон, что потом делает и задумчивый Фрэнк. Как же Айеро удивляется, просыпаясь несколько раз от того, что этот практически идеальный Джерард во сне толкается и пытается занять собой и так тесноватую койку.

* * *

Уэя отпустили быстро и выписали только лёгкие витамины, а Фрэнку предстояло ещё пролежаться под капельницей и строгим наблюдением врача. Джерард решил навещать Айеро в больнице каждый день, в один из них щедро принёс пакетик апельсинов и узнал, что у Фрэнки аллергия на цитрусы. Студент почувствовал себя так неловко и суетливо предложил сбегать в ближайший магазинчик за чем-нибудь другим, но Фрэнк отказался с просьбой лишь посидеть рядом. Джерарду нравилось, он целиком и полностью принял свою вспыхнувшую давнюю влюблённость, а впоследствии и саму любовь. Когда Айеро вышел, они гуляли по парку в старой части города и старались узнать друг друга ещё ближе по разговору. Джерард рассказал ему о своих годах в школе, учёбе в университете и характере, отчего Айеро в очередной раз убедился в том, что это паренёк из кафешки идеальный, но ворочается во сне. Уэй же узнал о том, откуда у Фрэнка пристрастие к антиквариату и множество вещей в его квартирке. Белая сладкая вата в тот день была приторной, как обожал Джерард, а Айеро давился ради него. У красивой арки из аккуратных цветочков, у которой обычно все фотографируются, Фрэнк, доев свою вату, завёл серьёзный разговор. Джи действительно повзрослел, ведь не завизжал, когда ему предложили попробовать отношения.

Так началась их история. Джерард и Фрэнк забыли о том психе с пистолетом и паршивых состояниях в больнице, но кое-что в памяти оставили. Уэй продолжил учиться в колледже и нашёл новую подработку, часто заглядывал в маленькую, но уютную квартиру Фрэнка, где так же царили разваленные часы с кукушкой. Парни устраивались на кровати с постельным бельём в стёртую полоску, Айеро рассказывал историю каждой вещи в его квартире, и Джерард дивился, как в его голове это всё надёжно закреплено. Фрэнк валялся с кружкой крепкого кофе, а Джерард пил разбавленный чай с мятой. Они много смеялись, играли в новую приставку в гостиной, которую притащил внезапно открывший в себе задрота Уэй, пытались вместе испечь кексы, как в закусочной, но получалось не то. Они занимались сексом на скрипучей кровати, которая Фрэнка выбесила и наконец заставила себя поменять, пробовали разные позиции и тонули в общем экстазе с невероятной любовью. Джерард уже не смущался и всё чаще сам лез на Фрэнка с поцелуями, пока тот пялился в ноутбук на одну строчку статьи, и обиженно надувал губки.

В один из дождливых хмурых дней Фрэнк приобрёл скрипку своей мечты.


End file.
